dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yang Yang
Perfil thumb|250px|Yang Yang *'Nombre: ' 杨洋 / Yang Yang *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante, Modelo y Bailarín. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Shanghai, China *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 55kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Cabra *'Agencia:' Yuekai Entertainment Dramas *Glory of the Special Forces (Dragon TV, TBA) *The King’s Avatar (QQLive, 2019) *Martial Universe 2 (Dragon TV, 2018) *Martial Universe (Dragon TV, 2018) *The Chronicles of Town Called Jian (LeEco, 2017) *My Adorable Husband (2016) *A Smile is Beautiful (JSTV,Dragon TV , 2016) (Love 020) *Whirlwind Girl (Hunan TV, 2015) *The Lost Tomb (IQIYi, 2015) *Darker II (2015) *The Four (Hunan TV, 2015) *Lanterns (2014) *Tiny Times (Tudou, Youku, 2014) *Legend of Goddess Luo (JSTV, 2013) *Flowers of Pinellia Ternata (Hunan TV, 2013) *Ultimate Conquest (2013) *Zhong Ji Zheng Fu (Shenzhen TV, 2013) *Refresh 3+7 (Dragon TV, 2012) *The War Doesn't Believe in Tears (Zhejiang TV, 2012) *Mei Li e Shi Dai (Youku, iQIYI, 2011) *Melody of Youth (CCTV-1, 2011) *Hong Lou Meng (Anhui TV, 2010) *Da Hong Deng Long Gao Gao Gua (Anhui TV, 2010) Temas para Dramas *A smile is very beautiful (微微一笑很傾城) tema para A Smile is Beautiful (2016) Películas *Once Upon a Time (2017) *I Belonged to You (2016) *The Left Ear (2015) *The Unbearable Lightness of Inspector Fan (2015) *Joyful Reunion (2012) *The Founding of a Party (2011) *Beginning of the Great Revival (2011) *Street Corner Phone Booth (2010) Programa de TV *Happy Camp 20150321 20150516 20150523 20150718 20160924 20170318 *Divas Hit the Road 2 (Miembro del Cast) 2015 *Star Soldier (Miembro del Cast) 2013 Teatro *The Dream of Red Mansions (2009) Videos Musicales *Lin Shen - Xu Wo Yi Ge Hong Lou Meng (许我一个红楼梦) (2010) Discografia *2017: The Power of Love 爱的力量 Canción promocional para la organización "Sunshine Foundation" *2017: Just Like an Idol 就像是Idol *2016: Sunshine in the Eyes 瞳孔里的太阳 Canción promocional por el Día Mundial de la Lucha Contra el SIDA *2016: One Smile Is Very Alluring" 微微一笑很倾城 OST de A Smile is Beautiful *2016: Love Is Crazy 爱是一个疯字 *2016: Summer's Smooth Hair Dance 夏日顺发舞 Canción promocional para la marca de shampoo "Rejoice" *2015: Tender Love 安心的温柔 *2015: Divas Hit the Road 花儿与少年 Cancion de Divas Hit the Road 2 *2015: Fly with a Carefree Heart 放心去飞 OST de The Left Ear *2011: Dandelion 蒲公英 OST de Melody of Youth Anuncios *''2017: Tencent VIP'' *''2016: Jasmine Tea CF '' *'2015:' Bai Cao Wei *'2015:' Rejoice *'2015:' IQIYI VIP Membership (Junto a Huang Bo, Angelababy) *'2015:' Sony H.ear *'2015:' Sony Walkman A-Series *'2015:' Master Kong Ice Tea *'2015:' RIO Cocktail (Junto a Amber Kuo) *'2010:' Payot (Junto a Jiang Meng Jie) *'2010:' Dayun Electric Bike (Junto a Jiang Meng Jie, Li Qin, Yu Xiao Tong, Zhou Yi, Miao Jun Jie) Reconocimientos *'2018 Youku Young Choice Award:' Super Valuable Star *'2017 2nd China Quality Television Drama Ceremony Award:' Popular Quality Actor *'2017 Tencent Video Star Award:' VIP Star of the Year *'2017 14th Esquire Man At His Best Award:' Artist of the Year *'2017 14th Esquire Man At His Best Award:' Man of the Year *'2017 Chinese Communist Youth League (CCYL):' May 4 Medal *'2016 Youku Young Choice Award:' Artist of the Year *'2016 Youku Young Choice Award:' UC Headlines Figure *'2016 13th Esquire Man At His Best Award:' Most Commercially Valuable Artist *'2015 2016 iQiyi All-Star Carnival: '''Popular Actor of the Year The Lost Tomb *'2015 Chinese Campus Art Glory Festival:' Most Popular Actor The Four *'2015 8th China TV Drama Award:' Most Influential Actor in the Media *'2015 8th China TV Drama Award:' Most Talked About Actor *'2015 National Drama Festival:' Actor mas influyente *'2015 iQIYI Screaming Night:' Actor mas popular del año *'2015 Bazaar Men Award Ceremony:' Estrella carismática del Año *'2013 Entertainment Live Rankings:' Actor de televisión mas influyente *'2009 BQ Celebrity Score Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Actor Curiosidades *'Educación:' **People's Liberation Army School of Arts **Departamento de Danza (graduado en 2008) **Central Academy of Drama *'Origen nativo:' Hefei, Anhui, China *'Aficiones:' Baile, música, jugar al baloncesto, natación *Se dio a conocer que estaba saliendo con la líder de F(x), Victoria. Sin embargo todo fue desmentido por las agencias de los dos artistas. *En enero de 2016, Yang se convirtió en el primer artista presentado en el sello postal de China Post. * Yang lanzó una canción llamada ''"Love Is Crazy". Apareció en la película, I Belonged to You, que fue un gran éxito y tuvo una taquilla récord para las películas románticas de China continental. * Fue incluido como uno de los 10 mejores celebridades chinas con mayor valor comercial por CBN Weekly.'' * En el 2017 obtuvo el quinto puesto en el ranking de '"2017 Forbes China Celebrity 100 List".' * Se unió al elenco principal de la serie ''Martial Universe donde dará vida a Lin Dong, un hombre que obtiene un misterioso artefacto que es codiciado por muchos clanes en el mundo marcial. Enlaces *Weibo Oficial *Sina *Baidu baike *Movie Douban *Wikipedia China *Wikipedia en Inglés Galería Yang Yang2.jpg Yang Yang.jpg Yang Yang3.JPG Yang Yang13.jpg Yang Yang4.jpg Yang Yang5.jpg Yang Yang6.jpg Yang Yang7.jpg Categoría:CActor Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CModelo